


What To Do When Finding A Noodle Dragon In Your Bath

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Noodle Dragons, spirt dragons have no boundries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Satya discovers an unexpected guest in her bath...and Genji has a bit of explaining to do.





	

Satya adores getting the chance to take a bath. Frequently she does not get to do so, but when she does it is wonderful. A perfect time to relax. A perfect time to think. A perfect time to make sculptures out of bubbles. 

She closes her eyes, leaning back and luxuriating in the warmth. Her tense muscles relax for what feels like the first time in weeks. So many missions, so many things she had needed to make. But now she can have a break.

Satya opens her eyes with a frown as she hears…splashing? What? She isn’t moving. Why is there splashing? She opens her eyes and freezes. 

Ramen is in the bath, swimming towards her. 

Her surprise causes her to freeze, unmoving even as Ramen swims up to her stomach and bops it with his head. Satya stiffens as it crawls up her arm and over her shoulder, curling around her neck and resting its head and tail on her breasts. She can’t help but gape down at the dragon, incredulous to what it is doing. 

Carefully, she rises out of the bath, reaching for and reattaching her prosthetic. Rapidly she creates and box, and grabs a startled Ramen off her shoulders, shoving it into the box and sealing the lid. She places it on her sink.

“Stay in there,” she growls as the box rocks. It stills, but she can see the faint green of Ramen. “You, Genji, and I are having a conversation on violating my privacy.” 

*********

“Genji!” Satya snarls, stomping into the Rec Room. Everyone else freezes, unused to seeing the architech in such fury. 

Genji turns slowly and pales under his mask. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Satya so furious. Not even when Junkrath messed up her work area and ruined three weeks worth of projects. 

“Oh, somone’s in trouble~,” Hana sing songs under her breath, earning herself a glare from Genji. 

“Follow me,” Satya orders, and for the first time he notices the hardlight box under her arm. 

When he spies the faint glowing green within, he knows Satya is going to kick his ass. 

************

“I’m sorry!” he blurts out the second they’re alone. 

“Why was Ramen in my bath?” she demands, ignoring his apology for now. 

“What?” Genji asks faintly, taking in her damp hair for the first time. 

“I was relaxing in my bath when I heard a splashing noise. I opened my eyes to find Ramen in the bath with me. He swam over to me, bumped my stomach, crawled dup my arm, curled around my neck, and rested his head and tail on the tops of my breasts,” Satya snarls. “Why was he in my bath!”

“I don’t know,” he lies. 

“You’re lying,” Satya says, narrowing her eyes at him. “I can tell you’re lying. Now, why did I get my bath interrupted by your dragon?!?!”

“Because dragons have no sense of personal boundaries and RamenknewIhadacrushonyou,” Genji blurts out in a rush. 

“Slow down and repeat that,” Satya orders, tilting her head slightly to study him. 

“The dragon spirits have very little sense of personal boundaries. If their master is involved with a person, the dragons are prone to appear to their romantic partner regardless of what else is going on,” Genji says, looking at the floor. 

“You and I are not involved though,” she points out, seeming to calm down. 

“No, we are not,” he agrees. “However, I am romantically interested in you, and I believe Ramen decided I was taking too long to ask you out.”

“So it appeared in my bath with my and crawled over me?” she asks, raising her eyebrow at him. 

“Dragons do not understand romance any better than they do boundaries,” Genji admits. 

Satya nods, as if deciding something. 

“I have been finding myself attracted to you as well. If you can figure out a proper method of asking me out and a date, I would be willing to listen,” she says, handing him the hardlight box. With that she strolls out of the room, leaving him gaping after her. 

“…Good, you didn’t complete fuck this up for me,” he says, letting Ramen out. It chirps a bit irritably at him. “Now to figure out how to do a perfect first date.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else is interested, I am also over on tumblr as barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com


End file.
